1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic apparatus and a guiding method thereof, and more particularly to an electronic apparatus with a segmented guiding function and a small-width biometrics sensor, and a guiding method thereof.
2. Related Art
An electronic apparatus having a biometrics sensor (e.g., a fingerprint sensor) can provide the fingerprint recognition function, and thus provide a more robust authentication method than the password protection for the information security. Thus, the electronic apparatus has the growing business opportunity in the market. More particularly, the mobile device/smart mobile phone has gradually represented the personal consumer platform, and the mobile payment, such as near field communication (NFC), constructed on the device also becomes the development trend.
In order to make the commercially financial behavior, constructed on the mobile device, become more secure, the authentication mechanism is unavoidable, and the best method is the biometrics authentication technology. The fingerprint sensor has become the optimum means based on the stability and uniqueness of the identification characteristics and the slim and small dimensional requirements of the biometrics sensor because the sensor needs to be integrated into the mobile device.
Due to the requirements on the outlook and the size of the mobile device, the fingerprint sensor suitable for the mobile device is not the full-width sensor (e.g., the sensor for collecting the criminal's fingerprint has the area of about 2.54 cm×2.54 cm). Thus, the small area-type sensor (having the area smaller than 1 cm×1 cm) and the sweep type sensor (having the width smaller than 1 cm) have become two possible choices. However, the common feature of all biometrics sensors is to have the lower false access rate (FAR) when the larger image is captured, and to have the lower false rejection rate (FRR) when used by himself/herself. Thus, the small-area and small-width sensors contravene the low FAR/FRR.
The invention is provided to solve the problem of the too high FAR/FRR induced by the utilization of the small area-type sensor and the small-width sweep-type sensor.